Embodiments herein generally relate to obtaining image rendition preferences from users and more particularly to methods and systems that substantially limit the number of images needed to be reviewed by the user by utilizing classes of images.
Digital printing provides the ability to have short-run jobs at much lower page-cost than traditional analog (e.g., lithographic) printing. This enables a significant market segment called one-to-one (1-1) printing for highly personalized print jobs. Examples are photo books and book on-demand. For photo books, color rendition is known to be a factor for customer satisfaction. Current practices address color rendition via “opinion of majority” or “expert opinion.” However, color rendition is highly subjective, and individual customers have their own preferences. For critical jobs, artists may work with complicated workflows that use very precise soft-proofing or hard-proofing techniques. However, non-professional photo book customers are generally simply provided an average “best” color rendition according to the opinion of the majority of users.